Sora
Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts video game franchise. A wise and friendly teenager, Sora has the power to wield a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade. Backed up by his friends, Sora saves the universe from the dark forces of evil and combats various villains, including Master Xehanort, his other vessels, Maleficent, and her forces. Sora is set to appear in the second part of Disney Heroes vs. Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three A Terrible Twist Living happily with his friends at Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku and Kairi would meet a terrible fate, as Maleficent awakens Riku's darkness from within himself, causing to drove a massive destruction and chaos at the island. Sora survives the cataclysm, tough at a cost; he is plunged into a state of deep slumber. He is recovered by Pitch Black, who keeps him in Castle Oblivion, after learning that Riku is looking after him. For Sora, a tragic fate is sealed, that it would change his life. While Pitch distracts Riku, into fighting him, he has his nightmares to corrupt the pure heart of Sora, turning him into a newly born dark essence, thus Vanitas is born. For the rest of the character's bio, see here. Disney Villains War 2 Impresonation of the Real Character While Sora physically doesn't appear, Zexion, one of the Organization XIII's members, impresonates Sora, on purpose to trick Riku. During the Battle at the World that Never Was, Riku and Maleficent confront Zexion, in the form of Sora, in the citabel of the Organization. Riku and Zexion then class with keyblades, with no one being hurted. Though Zexion stands back, after Riku blows dark aura at his enemy, he retails back, as he uses the blasts a powerfull shot from the keyblade at Riku, knocking him off. Zexion glances with glee, as he witness Riku's retreat from the citabel. Unmasked However, his joy would not last for long, as a stronger and powerful Riku re-enters the citabel, transforming first Maleficent into a dragon. Seeing Maleficent's uprising, Zexion, still in the form of Sora, uses the Keyblade's powers to struck Maleficent down. However, Riku, sensing the deeper darkness of his former friend, uses his keyblade to unviel the real shadow behind Sora's characteristics, as the fake Sora is forced to reveal his true self as Zexion. Disney Villains War 3 Meanwhile, the real Sora, who had been in a state of sleep, is collected by Young Xehanort. The latter delivers the sleeping vessel to Count Dooku, not only as a token of his gratitude, but also to lead Riku into a trap, as the boy would later transform into Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Sora is set to appear, as one of the biggest players and main heroes of the second war.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:CGI Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Child Heroes Category:Haley Joel Osment Category:Miyu Irino Category:Donald Reignoux